complipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Pacocier
|image = |caption = Created by FPF |Pronunciation = /pakosiːəʁ/ pa-ko-syech |List Number: 6C.6.1 |Class = Flinswi |Family = Wabumo |Status = Alive |Sapience = 0.7 |Powerutions, Legendutions, Corruptions, etc. = Pre-Corruption: N/A |Generation = 6 |Scientific Name = flinswi wabumo budorma |Instinct = Paper Thin |Rarity = Common}} Pacocier is a Complien based on the pupa stage of most insects. Appearance Pacocier has a white body, with a few rigid lines going around itself. It also possesses six tiny lime-greenlegs, two hidden beneath a fur-like collar. Pacocier's eyes are in a weird shape, looking up where it is maintaining a thread of paper with it's mouth. Pacocier also has two small antennae that go into curls. Info After Chenimph has eaten enough, they finally have the energy to evolve into Pacocier, usually in a place where the Pacocier can rest while they bide their time to evolve into a Papiella. While a bit fragile and prone to predators, they can still hold their own, sending barrages of attacks at anything that dares to disrupt them. They are a little bit more docile than their pre-evolution, and their real face is now gone, so the "fake face" now serving as the real one. Their legs are too small for them to walk around anymore, and are only used for emergencies, because their main source of transport is their mouth. They are able to use momentum to their advantage to swing through their habitat, constantly firing Pulpase to hold them up, which is much more sturdier than a Chenimph's. They do not tend to use this ability, though, as they need their energy to evolve. Pacociers, like Chenimphs, have the exact same properties as paper (sans getting soggy via liquids), ergo they can be written on with writing materials. However, this will disturb them, leading you to be attacked if you ever do try to write on a Pacocier. Even if you do successfully write a message on a Pacocier, the markings will be gone once they evolve into Papiellas. On a similar note, they will still retain their markings from when they were a Chenimph. Pacociers, and by extension Papiellas and Chenimphs, were discovered and written about a group of humans who identified as "French". Though nobody knew what that meant, they got officially named as they are: Chenimph, Pacocier, Papiella. Evolution Origin Some insights into Pacocier's origin. Name Pacocier is a mix of the words Paper and Cocoon. Design Pacocier's design has no notable inspirations, as Pacocier is a generic cocoon. Trivia *Pacocier had a design different from the current one, but wasn't uploaded. *The whole Chenimph line was inspired by Vivillon of the Pokemon series, and since Vivillon was introduced in the region based off of France, Pacocier is said with a French Accent, coupled with the fact that the creator is fascinated with the French language. **In fact, it is mandatory that Pacocier be said in a French accent. paaakousiyeeerch. **Moreover, the last consonant in Pacocier is said like this. Category:Compliens Category:White Compliens Category:Green Compliens Category:Created in 2016 Category:Generation 6 Compliens Category:Compliens made by FlamingoPhoenixFeathers Category:Insect-type Category:Nature-type Category:Compliens in a 3 stage evolutionary line